What if Cedric Survived Part 1
by Tturttwig
Summary: Cedric is tackled by Harry, who gets hit by the killing curse instead. Cedric manages to escape with Harry, who’s still alive, for now. Feedback Appreciated
1. Survivor

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. All Harry Potter characters, creatures, spells, symbols, settings, etc... belong to J.K. Rowling.

Note: Just a heads up. Theme of mystery in earlier chapters and humor in later chapters, but could only choose two genres. So for anyone confused why the genre was changed, that's why.

Part 1

-

"Avada Kedavra!" A green bolt of energy shot toward Cedric.

"Cedric!" Harry tackled him to the ground, his body engulfed in green light.

Cedric jumped to his feet, heart pumping. "Expeliarmus!" He sent Petrigrew's wand flying before turning back to Harry. He was bleeding from his stomach, but still breathing. "Accio Portkey!" The triwizard cup flew to him sending the two young wizards away.

"No!" Voldemort cursed. "Wormtail! How dare you! Potter was mine to kill! And now I'm stuck in this state."

"My lord. Please, hold on a moment. Perhaps we can still perform the ritual." Pettrigrew walked over to the place where Harry had been lying. The grass was stained with red. "Yes. His blood is still on the ground."

Voldemort was silent for a few moments. "Fine. Restore me then and summon the other death eaters. And perhaps I will show you mercy."

-

Part2

-

Cedric and Harry appeared in front of the maze. Music boomed and cheers filled the air as Cedric stood up. But they stopped when Harry lay there. Cedric ran toward Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, we need to get Harry to the hospital wing now!"

Ron and Hermione rushed over to Harry, but Dumbledore waved them off. "No give him room. I'll take him myself." He flicked his wand gently lifting Harry into the air, rushing off.

Ron ran up to Cedric punching him. "What did you do to him!?" Amos ran up but Cedric waved him off.

Cedric reeled looking at Ron, too shocked to respond. He just stared at Ron confused. "What did I-" Cedric shook his head. "Nothing I just. Hold on a second." He sat down holding his bloody nose. "That really stings."

Hermione held Ron back as he yelled trying to draw his wand. "What happened!?"

Cedric sat there for a moment. Everyone had gone silent. "I-I think Harry got hit by the killing curse." Cedric held his chest. "One that should've hit me."

Professor Snape walked over. "That's enough Weasley. Unless you want to spend the rest of the year in detention." He looked at Cedric calmly. "Mr. Diggory. I have half a mind to send you to detention as well. So I suggest you not test my patience. What, exactly, happened?"

"I don't know. The cup's a port key, it sent us to some sort of graveyard. Then some fat ugly nut job tried to kill me." Cedric thought for a few moments. "What did he say, kill the spare? No, it was a different voice. There was someone else. It kind of looked like he was being carried."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"I think so." Cedric sat there for a moment before his eyes grew wide. "Holy shit. Harry just survived the killing curse."

Professor Moody stepped between the two. "Snape, I doubt he'll be able to give you answers right now. I think the kid needs some rest. Whatever this is, it can wait until morning."

"Perhaps." Snape eyed Moody, with a hint of suspicion. He turned away.

Cedric looked at Ron and Hermione. "If you talk to Harry before I do, tell him I said thanks."

The rage had left Ron's eyes. "Right." He and Hermione ran off to the hospital wing.

When they got there, the entry doors were closed. Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the doors. Hermione walked up to him. "Professor is he"

"He'll live Hermione. But he shouldn't be disturbed. For the time being, the hospital wing is closed to visitors. Madam Pomfrey needs to be able to focus." Dumbledore sighed. "Perhaps you two should get some rest."

"What!? We have to see Harry! He just got hit by the killing curse!" Ron said.

For a moment Dumbledore looked startled, then sighed. "Precisely the reason you can't enter." He winked smiling. "Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey will have him good as new before you know it. After all, he's survived it before" He walked down the hall.

Soon a crowd of students came down the hallway shouting. "Hey. How's Harry?"

"Yeah, what's going on in there? Why are you two waiting outside the hospital wing?"

A few students tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. A few students cast Alohomora, but the doors didn't unlock. Soon the crowd started to go away as more and more people realized they couldn't get in. Hermione sighed looking as everyone clearing out. "I guess we should head back to the common room for now."

Ron grimaced. "I know. I just." He clenched his fist, then sighed and started walking. His footsteps rang across the ground as he walked.

Silence filled the empty hallway. Then footsteps made their way toward the hospital wing. Professor Moody walked toward the hospital wing. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, and pulled out his wand.

-

Part 3

-

Cedric sat in the Hufflepuff common room. He held a pack of ice to his nose leaning back into a couch with a badger logo.

A girl with straight black hair sat in front of him. "Episkey!" She waved her wand, fixing Cedric's nose.

Cedric sighed. "Ah, that's a lot better. Thanks Max."

"No prob golden boy. Now get some rest will you? You look worse than that time you fought an acromantula." She sighed.

"Well, that was"

"Or when you blew up that potion, after flew into that goal post." Max smiled rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that one was your fault."

"Well, you shouldn't have let me distract you." She laughed. "Anyway. Cho asked me to make sure you get some sleep."

"Yeah." He sat there closing his eyes.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Cedric. I got some biscuits from the kitchens. You want one?" Cedric opened his eyes to see a short, skinny boy with wild red hair giving him a goofy grin.

"Uh, yeah thanks." The boy threw Cedric a piece of bread with a mixture of gold, white, and brown colors. Cedric caught it chuckling. "You know Tim. One of these days you're gonna get in trouble for sneaking in there."

"Eh. No one's caught me so far. Though I gotta admit Snape's gotten pretty close." Tim stuffed a biscuit swallowing it whole. He sat down in a chair. "So. About the triwizard cup."

"Look, can this wait till morning?" He sighed trying to sleep.

"But, you said Harry got hit by the killing curse right? I mean, that kills people right?" Tim bounced in his seat. "Come on Cedric. Why would someone try to kill him?"

"I don't know." Cedric started thumbing the couch.

"And what's a port key?" Tim was shaking with a mixture of excitement, fear, and curiosity.

"It's an item you can use to travel. But the cup sent us to the wrong place. Which means..." Cedric stood up. "Oh no. This is bad."

"What?" Tim looked at him confused.

"I gotta go." Cedric ran out of the common room as fast as he could.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Tim yelled after him.

Cedric sprinted through the castle heading for the hospital wing. He passed Filch knocking him over. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry!" Cedric kept running.

Filch shook his fists. "You're dead when I get my hands on you Diggory! Dead!"

Soon Cedric was at the hospital wing. He knelt over ready to collapse looking at the doors. They were cracked open and he heard talking on the other side.

Madam Pomfrey's voice came out. "Ah Professor Moody. Sorry about calling you. I thought an experienced auror would be helpful with an unforgivable curse. But it looks like Potter just needs some rest."

"Oh not a problem. I'm happy to kill you! Avada Kedavra!" A green light shone in through the opening.

Cedric drew his wand bursting through the door. "Expelliarmus!"

Moody's wand went flying. He looked at Cedric gasping. "Diggory!"

Cedric glared at Moody, then glanced at Madam Pomfrey lying on the floor. He turned back to Moody who's eye patch loosened as his face changed. He body morphed and slimmed. His hair turned darker. When the transformation was complete, Barty Crouch Jr. stood in the middle of the hospital wing.

"Who are you!?" Cedric kept his wand raised.

"You won't live long enough to find out." Crouch dove across a bed.

"Petrificus totalus!" Cedric fired, but couldn't hit Crouch.

After a few shots Crouch got back up with his wand aiming at Cedric. "Bombarda!"

"Protego!" Cedric shouted running in front of Harry's bed.

An explosion hit the ground sending objects flying, but they just hit off Cedric's shield. Crouch lifted his wand sending knives at Cedric from behind. He dodged, but one cut his hand.

His wand went flying. Crouch smiled. "Bombarda!"

The explosion stopped as Mcgonnagle entered the hospital wing holding her wand. Crouch stared at her shock running across his face. Then he jumped through the window next to him.

Mcgonnagle ran to the window to see Crouch flying off on a broom. She turned back walking around the hospital wing to make sure everyone was all right.

She checked Madam Pomfrey for a pulse, then turned to Cedric. He shook his head. "She got hit by the killing curse.

"Mr. Diggory. What happened here?"

"I don't know. Professor Moody came in, killed Madam Pomfrey, and turned into that guy." His hands shook violently as he held the gash on his hand.

"And then tried to kill you." Mcgonnagle sighed. "I suppose it's a good thing you were here."

"Yeah. I think he was after Harry." Cedric's breath slowed down. "I think that guy replaced Professor Moody."

"Uh, would you please put your hand out?"

"Huh?" Cedric looked at his hand. Then laughed. "Oh right." He put out his bleeding hand.

"Episkey." Mcgonnagle waved her wand closing Cedric's hand closed. Mcgonnagle started walking away. "I'll inform the headmaster of what's going on. For now I need you to stay here."

"Right," Cedric gave her a thumbs up and sat on an empty bed.

Professor Mcgonnagle walked through the doors and saw Victor Krum walking down the hall. A few dozen Durmstrang students were following him. He glared at Mcgonnagle tears welling in his eyes. "Where have you Hogwarts teachers been!? Our headmaster's just been killed!"

"What!?" Mcgonnagle's eyes went wide. "That's impossible…unless..."

"Unless what?" A Bulgarian man with a black buzz cut walked up to her, a Durmstrang professor. His face was red with rage. "We were told this school was safe! Where is Dumbledore? I need to speak with him immediately."

"He's been looking for Professor Moody, along with the other teachers." She looked back at Cedric, then turned back to the Durmstrang teacher. "I'll see if I can find him."

The Durmstrang professor cursed under his breath looking at his students. "Everyone is to pack up immediately. We leave as soon as everyone is on board the ship." He then faced Krum. "I'll be going with Mcgonnagle to find Dumbledore. Can you take care of things for now?"

Krum nodded. "Yes sir. I'll keep everyone safe until you get on the ship." Krum turned away, heading down the hallway, followed by the rest of the students.

Mcgonnagle and the Durmstrang professor went in the other direction. Disappearing into the darkness of the castle.


	2. Pranksters

Part 1

-

The hospital wing was silent as Ron and Hermione sat there. It had been a week and things had mostly settled down, but Harry still hadn't woken up. He was alive, and he was physically healthy, but no one knew what was wrong with him.

"I should've been there to help him." Ron cursed, his hands shaking.

"He'll be all right. He just needs some more time." Hermione tried to comfort him. "Everything I've read says the killing doesn't do anything aside from killing. He's still alive, so he'll be fine."

"Then why hasn't he gotten up?" Ron looked ready to burst into tears when the doors to the wing opened.

Fred and George stepped through, identical shirts reading **Team Giant Squid**. On top was a picture of the giant squid holding the tri-wizard cup. They each carried a bottle. One with a white powder, and the other with a brown liquid.

"Not now guys. I'm not in the mood." Ron said.

"Watch and learn little bro." Fred gave him a wild smile as George walked up to Harry opening his bottle.

"What are you doing?" Ron's eyes turned to panic.

"You'll see." George stuck the bottle under Harry's nose.

Ron grabbed for his brother until he noticed Harry move. Harry shot up breathing hard. He looked around at the hospital wing. "George? What are you...?" His gaze shifted to Ron and Hermione. "What's going on?"

Ron turned toward George. "How did you do that?"

George smiled shaking his head. "Gave Harry firebreathing."

"Should wear off in about a week." Fred said as he and George walked off.

"Uh...they're joking right?" Harry kept looking around. "Wait, the tri-wizard tournament. Where's Cedric?"

Hermione smiled. "Studying?" She and Ron both hugged Harry.

"Oof not so tight. What's gotten into you guys?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione let go as he stretched out.

He got out of bed, but Hermione tried to put him back. "Hey what do you think you're doing!?"

"What?" Harry moved his body around and jogging in place.

"You feeling all right mate?" Ron said.

"Yeah, fine." He held his stomach as it growled. Then a shaky voice came out. "On second thought, I really need some food."

"Here." Ron pulled out a turkey leg from his cloak.

"Thanks." Harry took the leg scarfing it down. "I'm gonna head to the dining hall."

-

Part 2

-

The dining hall was practically empty as Cedric looked over a book. Cho leaned over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "You found anything?"

"Not that's super helpful." He thought for a moment. "Getting hit by the killing is kind of like getting hit by lightning, but I don't know how that relates to the human body."

"That's easy mate. Just gotta get stuff going again." Cedric turned to see Fred and George.

He looked at their shirts shaking his head. "Come on guys. That's pretty poor taste with Harry in a coma."

Fred shrugged. "It's not anymore. Besides, he seemed fine with it."

"Ok, that's not funny." Cedric frowned starting to show signs of anger.

George rolled his eyes. "Well if it's annoying you that much, talk to him about it. But be careful you don't get burned." He turned to Fred. "Harry knew we were serious right?"

"Eh I'm sure he'll be fine." Fred waved his brother's concern off.

"Wait." Cedric eyes widened. He jumped to feet running out of the dining hall.

Cho chased after him. "Hey! Wait up!"

As Cedric ran he didn't notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking down the hall. He crashed into the falling to the ground.

Cho wasn't far behind and helped him up. Then the two looked at Harry who stared back.

"Harry, you're awake." Cedric said.

"Look. Cedric, it's good to see you, but food." He started walking again.

"Right." Cedric laughed.

-

Part 3

-

Ginny sat at the edge of the lake. Neville sat next to her, showing her a book about aquatic plants.

"So this is what Harry used in the second trial?" She asked.

"Yeah. It lets you breathe underwater." Neville flipped the page to show her.

"Hang on. This says they can live on land. Aren't they supposed to be aquatic?" Ginny looked at Neville confused.

"Yeah, they're water plants. But they can survive in the air for a few hours." Neville said.

He waited for a response, and when none came he looked up from the book. Ginny was staring out across the lake. He sighed. "Still can't take your mind off it can you."

"No. I can't stop worrying that he won't wake up." Ginny shook her head.

"Come on. He's Harry freaking Potter. I doubt there's anything in this world that could kill that force of nature." He looked toward the lake. "He'll wake up."

"Yeah. I hope so." Ginny sighed, then she turned her head. "What's that sound?"

The two looked back to see Draco Malfoy walking along a cobble path followed by Crab and Goyle.

Goyle shook his head. "Draco, I think this is a really bad idea."

"No if Potter can do it, so can I." He kept walking.

Ginny and Neville looked at them. Then Ginny stood up. "What are you doing now, Blondy?"

"What did you call me." He looked at the two. "Keep yourself to your little date or whatever."

Ginny and Neville looked at each other, then back at Malfoy. Neville raised an eyebrow. "Um. Thank you?"

"Wait, what?" Ginny and Malfoy both looked at him confused. Crab and Goyle stood back comparing armpit hair.

"Well apparently you think I'm good with girls." Neville shrugged.

"Well, I mean you've got better moves than that cry baby." Ginny smirked.

Draco glared at Ginny, then smirked. "Oh really." He pulled out his wand. "Wanna put that to the test?"

Ginny and Neville pulled their wands, but Malfoy was quick. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville fell to the ground and Ginny caught him before he hit the ground. Malfoy aimed his wand at Ginny, but his pants fell.

"What the!?" He pulled them back up, but they fell down again. Then his shoes went running off, and he went chasing after them. Crab and Goyle followed him out of sight.

Ginny held Neville. As Fred and George stepped out from behind a tree laughing. George aimed his wand at Neville. "Reparifors."

Ginny helped Neville back to his feet as the twins walked over. Fred raised his open palm to the sky. "Ah, I love the smell of chaos in the morning."

"Ah, yes, you have the refined taste of a cultured man. Only flatulence could compare." George said.

Ginny shook her head smiling. "You guys and your freaking fart jokes."

"Thanks." Neville said

"No problem. Anyway, Harry's awake and in the dining hall." Fred said.

"But act now, and he comes with firebreathing." George said.

"What!?" Ginny and Neville ran for the castle as fast as they could.

Fred saw the book Neville had left and picked it up. "Hey Neville!" Neville kept running. "Eh, we'll get it back to him later."

"With an edition." George smiled pulling out the bottle with brown liquid.


	3. Twin

Part 1

Harry and Cedric sat in Dumbledore's office looking back and forth between the headmaster and the prime minister.

Fudge looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Harry. Don't take this the wrong way, but I really, really hope you've just gone insane."

"You don't believe me?" Harry said.

Fudge sighed. "I believe you're telling me the truth. However, I find the idea of a disembodied spirit commanding a man who's been dead for over a decade to be, questionable."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Well, hang on. I saw it too. I mean, why would two people see the same exact thing if it wasn't there?"

"Confundus charm, polyjuice, illusion, disguises, memory charms, you name it." Fudge shook his head. "I'll look into it. But I can't promise anything."

Dumbledore looked over at Fudge. "Well considering Harry survived the killing curse, again. Is that really that hard to believe that You Know Who's still around.?"

Fudge raised his finger opening his mouth, then closing it lowered his hand. "I don't have an answer for that." Fudge thought for a minute. "Well, I have the information I need for now. Thank you for your time boys."

Fudge walked into the fireplace bursting into green flame. Dumbledore looked at the two wizards. "Well, you two are free to go."

Cedric stood up to leave and headed toward the stairs. After he'd left Harry was still sitting there. "Uh, sir. How exactly did I survive?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Hmmm. I'm not entirely certain. Though if I had to guess, I'd say you're still protected by your mother's sacrifice. Love is a powerful thing."

Harry left Dumbledore's office and made his way to Gryffindor tower. The castle torches burned dimly as he looked out a few windows to see stars.

Then he heard a voice coming from behind him. "What's up Potty!?"

He turned to see Peeves sticking his tongue out. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I'm alive I guess."

"Yep. Your welcome."

"Wait. What?" Harry's eyes widened as Peeves flew through a wall. "Wait!" Harry called. He ran to the wall, but Peeves was already gone.

Harry just stared at the wall until he heard footsteps. Argus Filch came down the hall, grumpily muttering about something when he noticed Harry. "Hey Potter. What do you think you're doing out of bed!?"

"Uh...talking to Peeves apparently." Harry looked at the wall. "Or maybe just at the wall."

"Peeves! Trouble making lousy poltergeist. One of these days I'll get rid of him. And once I figure out what you're up to, I'm gonna get you too!" Filch started walking again. "You're lucky the headmaster said to leave you and Diggory alone tonight. I'm gonna get him too."

Filch got in Harry's face as a torrent of flame came from Harry's mouth. Filch sucked to the ground as Harry covered his mouth. Filch's hair had caught fire and he tried to put it out yelling. "Get it out! Get it out!"

"Aguamenti!" Alestor Moody walked up shooting a jet of water from his wand. The fire went out, but smoke and steam came off Filch's singed hair.

Filch looked at Harry with rage. "Why you little!" He walked toward Harry ready to kill him.

"Enough Argus! What do you think you're doing!?" Moody stepped in between the two.

"That brat just tried to kill me!" Filch growled.

"I've fought enough death eaters to know intent to kill. That wasn't even on purpose. Look at the shock in his eyes you idiot!" Moody grabbed Harry. "Come on. We should go before anyone does something they'll regret."

"Yes sir." Harry followed Moody down the hallway. "Thanks. Thought I was gonna die back there."

As they walked Moody looked back to make sure Filch wasn't close enough to hear. "No problem. To be honest. I'm kind of glad to see that old grump get a little taste of his own medicine." He cracked a grin trying not to laugh. "Still, he's nicer han that sadist Pringle."

"Speak for yourself. That guy's scarier than Voldemort." Harry said.

"I should hope so. Cedric just thought he was a really creepy baby. Guess it's fitting since one beat him." Moody thought for a minute. "So what was that back there? Didn't even look like you did that on purpose."

"I-I don't know. It just sort of happened." Harry felt his mouth. No burns, not even any heat. No numbness either. "I didn't even feel it. I just...saw it."

"Well, whatever. Just try not to light your bed on fire." Moody looked back to make sure Filch was out of sight. "Can you make it back to your common room on your own?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Harry said as the two parted ways.

Part 2

The next morning at breakfast, everyone wanted to see Harry. Ron had shown him a copy of the Daily Prophet with his face on the front page. The Boy Who Lived, Again

Students wouldn't stop asking him questions, even some of the Slytherins were asking him. Luckily he didn't accidentally breath fire on any of them. Eventually Snape of all people came to his rescue claiming to be annoyed and threatening to give detention to any students who kept talking about Harry.

Fred and George kept getting questions too, but they seemed to revel in trolling anyone who asked them how they woke Harry up. They just told them to join the Giant Squid Cult. Even the professors asked them, but they weren't letting their secret out.

Otherwise the day had been normal for the most part. "Joyful Joyful" had started playing when Neville opened his textbook in herbology, but that was about it.

After classes, he spent some time studying with Hermione to get ready for end of term exams. There was news about a funeral for Madam Pomfrey after exams and Harry had been declared the winner of the Tri-wizard tournament. But for the most part, things were back to normal.

The only real sign anything had happened was a new scar on Harry's stomach. It looked like a circle of lightning bolts stretching out from a single point.

Part 3

The leaky cauldron was louder than normal when the prime minister got there. There were murmurs about Barty Crouch Jr. and people kept talking about Harry Potter. Those didn't surprise him, but the whispers about He Who Must Not Be Named were concerning.

He looked around the tavern and eventually saw Garrick Olivander sitting in a dark corner of the room. He sat down in front of the old wand maker. "Percy Weasley said you had information I might want to hear personally."

"Yes. Though I doubt you'll like what you hear." Olivander's eyes looked dark, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Well, out with it. I haven't got all day." Fudge said.

"Harry Potter was injured severely by the killing curse, but lived. And to my knowledge, that should be impossible, except in one very specific circumstance." Olivander looked back and forth to make sure no one else was listening. "Twin cores, can harm each other's owners. But they can't kill them."

"So, it did the next best thing I guess?" Fudge thought for a minute.

"Yes." Olivander nodded.

Fudge raised an eyebrow. "Ok, so what? He met someone with a wand like his."

Olivander's eyes darkened. "Harry's wand has only one twin. And it belongs to Him."

"Him, who?" Fudge raises his eyebrow.

"You know who."

Fudge's eyes went wide with panic. He took a minute to calm down before speaking. "Wait, that just means it was his wand. Not him."

"But who else could it be? And if it isn't, then someone beat him. Someone stronger who wants the same thing."


	4. Subterfuge

Part 1

-

Neville and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room looking at a book on aquatic plants. Several Gryffindors, including Harry and Ron, had made a crowd to watch them. Several of them wore shirts reading Team Giant Squid under a picture of the giant squid holding the tri-wizard cup.

"All right. Try opening it again." Hermione said.

Neville opened the book, and it broke into song. "I don't know what happened? It just keeps doing this." He closed the book.

"Have you tried leaving it open until the song ends?" Hermione asked.

"Uh…" He opened the book again until the song ended. It stopped playing.

"Hmmm. Ok. Let's try this." She grabbed a bit of yarn and stuck it in the book. "Now try closing it with the yarn inside."

Neville closed the book and opened it again. It didn't burst into song. "Hey it worked!"

"Yeah, looks like you just need to keep it from fully closing. Still not sure how undo the curse though." Hermione looked at the book suspiciously.

"Thanks." Neville smiled sheepishly.

"Don't thank me yet. There's no telling what else that curse could do. You might want to talk to a teacher." Hermione stood up. "But I will find a way to dispel it."

As she came over to Ron he gave he looked at her. "Hey Hermione, we really should start heading to the great hall. Don't want to miss Harry getting crowned champ." He patted Harry on the back.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Still, not sure why Cedric wouldn't accept the title. He's probably the only reason I'm still alive."

"Eh, he's a good chap. Besides, you're the only reason he managed to reach the cup in the first place."

The great hall roared with cheers as Dumbledore handed the tri-wizard cup to Harry. He and the other champions, except Krum who'd left with the rest of Durmstrang, stood in front of a cheering crowd.

After Harry and the other champions took photos for the paper, a feast appeared as Dumbledore waved his hands. Harry sat down to Fred and George raising the goblets to him. "To the champ!"

Several other Gryffindors chimed in. "To the champ!"

Harry couldn't help getting into a festive mood a little, but something kept bothering him. Ever since he'd woken up in the hospital, there'd been a dull burn coming from the scar on his forehead. That, and Madam Pomfrey's death still weighed on him. He couldn't help feeling partly responsible. Crouch had killed trying to get to Harry.

His thoughts were interrupted when Dobby came running in. Most people didn't even notice the house elf, except for a few Gryffindors who saw Harry face him. "Dobby wanted to congratulate Harry Potter!"

"Oh, thanks Dobby." Harry smiled, relaxing.

"And, Dobby made you this." He rummaged through his clothes pulling out a wooden pendant shaped like the head of a roaring lion.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry took the pendant looking at it. The craftsmanship was as detailed as a quilt. The initials DFE were on the back. "Uh, what's DFE?" He put the pendant on.

"Dobby the Free Elf."

-

Part 2

-

Over the next few days, Harry breathed fire three times. In the common room he set the furniture on fire, in Potions a desk went up in flames, and in Defense Against the Dark Arts he hit Professor Moody. Luckily, Moody had been expecting it and no one or thing got burned.

Fred and George had been called in to see the headmaster about this, but they didn't get punished in light of waking Harry up and maybe saving his life. Not a single person really how they did it, not even Fred and George. The only one who knew how Harry had really woken up was Peeves.

Eventually, when no one was looking, Fred and George went off to meet with him in a place called the room of requirement. "Hey Peeves. Thanks for your help." George said.

"Yeah. Hated seeing Harry like that. And Ron and Ginny were really upset." Fred said.

"Eh, this place gets boring without him. Besides, I like you guys. And I couldn't stop laughing at old Snapy trying to put out the fire in his room. Haven't had that much fun since I got those weapons from old Carpy." Peeves laughed going through the walls.

Fred and George made their way out of the room to hear Ron's voice.

"Hey, Cedric. I never got the chance to thank you for saving Harry. And sorry about punching you in the face."

"Don't worry about it. Not sure how I'd react if someone showed up with Cho's unconscious body." Cedric laughed. "Besides, I'll take a punch to the face over a dying any day."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Great. First Harry, now Ron. Why is everyone so obsessed with Pretty Boy."

"Well he did save Harry." George said.

"Oh come on. Not you too!" Fred facepalmed. "He's as boring as Percy."

Peeves popped out from the wall behind Fred and George. "Well, you could make his shoes to make gorilla noises when he walks. That'd make him more interesting."

George turned around looking very serious. "Peeves. That's insane." A grin formed on his face. "I love it."

-

Part 3

-

Azkaban Prison was as dark as ever. Lord Voldemort stepped over a dead ministry guard, power coursing through his restored body as he looked at the island prison. Crouch and Pettigrew followed closely behind him.

The dark lord looked back at Crouch. "Remember, don't destroy any part of the property if you can avoid it. We don't want anyone to know Azkaban was broken into."

Crouch nodded. "Right. What of the dementors?"

"They know where their alliances lie. And I've ordered them to obey you." Voldemort gave him a cold smile, then looked at Pettigrew with disdain. "Wormtail. Dispose of that man quickly and cleanly."

"Yes, my lord." Pettigrew cowered as Voldemort began floating into the air. Crouch followed him on a broom.

Voldermort came to the locked doors, waving his wand. The two guards standing in front fell over unable to move. He opened the doors and made his way through the stone prison, systematically knocking out guards he came across.

Crouch flew away, toward the top of the prison. As Voldemort moved he unlocked doors of death eaters, throwing their wands to them from a magic sack.

Eventually he came to the cell of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her eyes lit up when she saw him. "My lord, you've alive!" She ran out of the cell hugging him.

"Not now. We need to get out of here." He whispered handing her wand over. "Get my other followers, and I'll explain the rest when all the guards are incapacitated."

"Yes, we'll make them pay." An evil grin formed on Bellatrix's face.

"Not yet. We need them alive to keep this secret. Then you can watch them suffer if you wish." Voldemort kept moving.

Soon the death eaters had been freed and all the guards were either dead, or unable to move. Voldemort looked at the army of death eaters gathered outside the prison before him.

"Is anyone here an owl animagus?" He asked.

One death eater raised her hand. Voldemort nodded at them levitating a letter to them. "All right. I'll need you to deliver that to the Ministry. You and Karbeg work to keep them in the dark." He looked at the other death eaters. "Any questions?"

A death eater raised his hand. "People said you were dead, but now you're back. So...when and how?"

"Last week, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Peter Pettigrew. Also Crouch, but I expect that from him." He looked around. "Ok, no more questions. Have all the guards been dealt with?"

A guard stepped out of the from the crowd of death eaters. "My Lord, the guards are all under the confundus charm."

"Oh good, well, that was easy." Voldemort grinned evilly. "Yes. That will do nicely."


	5. Wager

Part 1

-

Cedric walked out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom stretching. The final exam had taken three hours, and he along with most of the other students looked ready to faint. Professor Moody had tested them in every way imaginable.

The stone hallway clicked under his shoes as Max walked up to him. "So, how do you think you did?" She beamed with energy.

"All right I hope. How are you not ready to fall over after that?" He yawned.

"Uh, I get proper sleep. You on the other hand seem to cram like crazy the day before an exam. Seriously, your mind needs rest to think right." She rolled her eyes.

"This coming from the girl who stayed up for three weeks on a bet and still managed to hit the snitch with a bludger, sending it into my hand to win a match?" Cedric shook his head. "Seriously, how on Earth?"

Max shrugged as the two walked. They stopped when they heard some sort of animal growl. Cedric drew his wand. "Max, did you hear that?"

"Yeah." She drew her wand looking around as the sound stopped.

Cedric stepped carefully and the sound started again. "It's coming from below us." He stopped looking down at the floor, and the sound stopped again. "Wait, what the heck?"

Max looked at Cedric. As he started walking again, the growl came back. "Hang on. Cedric. Stop walking for a second." Cedric raised an eyebrow and stopped. So did the growling. "Ok, take one step." He took one step and heard one growl.

Cedric looked at his feet. "What is going on?" He put his wand away. Max and Cedric looked at each other confused as laughing came from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Cedric rolled his eyes. "Oh, someone charmed my feet. I guess I'll just dispel it."

Fred and George walked out from the room smiling. "Yeah, good luck with that. It's a little beyond your skills."

"So, you think you're better with jynxes than I am. You know that's my specialty right?" Cedric smiled confidently.

"Oh no. We know we're better." Fred and George high fived.

"Really. That's a bold claim, even from the guys who got Harry out of the Hospital Wing. Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Fred and George both looked at Cedric with renewed interesrt. "Let's see who can do better on the Charms exam."

"A wager huh?" George raised an eyebrow. "Sounds interesting. I'm not a fan of tests, but I'm game."

He looked at Fred who smirked. "I guess we take our average vs. your score?"

Cedric nodded. "Sounds fair. But if I win, you two have to stop pranks for a week."

"Typical prefect." Fred rolled his eyes. "Ok, but if we win, you have to help us with our biggest prank yet."

Cedric raised and eyebrow. "All right sounds fair."

Max laughed at Fred and George. "You guys really think you're better than Cedric at charms? He got an Outstanding on his O.W.L."

Fred and George looked at him. "Oh yeah. You're going down."

Cedric shrugged. "All right." He stretched an arm out. "Deal?"

Fred and George each shook his hand. "Deal."

-

Part 2

-

Cornelius Fudge sat back at his desk thinking. The lamps filled his office with light and he could feel the warmth from the roaring fireplace, but there seemed to be a cold darkness seeping in through the black tile walls. He looked over a letter from Azkaban that didn't seem quite right, but he couldn't focus on that now.

Crouch was on the move. He was sure of it. Three people had gone missing in the last week, and something, and who else could be responsible? Ollivander thought it was Voldemort, but that didn't make sense. Even if he was still alive, which he had to admit was possible, he'd been in the shape of some creepy baby according to Diggory. He wasn't a threat yet. Right now he had to focus on Barty Crouch, Sirius Black, and the mysterious man who held Voldemort's wand. Harry had said it was Peter Pettigrew, but he must've just bumped his head of something. Pettigrew had been dead for 13 years, no one could hide that they were still alive for that long Right?

But none of them had popped up. If he let out to much information it would cause a panic, but he had to make sure people were safe. Fudge looked back at the letter the Azkaban letter. Why did he get a bad feeling about it? Could there be more danger than he was aware of?

His thoughts were interrupted when Dolores Umbridge stepped opened the door. "Oh Dolores! Good, I need to speak to you."

"Of course Cornelius. What seems to be the problem? You seemed urgent in your letter." She smiled

Fudge sighed. "I've had some concerns over the past few weeks, and I need advice from an old friend. With Crouch escaping, I can't help but feel that he's somehow responsible. I don't know what to do to stop them. And Ollivander seems to think Voldemort's alive. I'm just not sure what to do."

"I think old Ollivander may be going senile. You Know Who was killed by Harry Potter. And Sirius Black seems like more of a threat than this Crouch Jr. figure. After all, he escaped Azkaban on his own. You saw Crouch's will." She said taking a seat.

"I know." Fudge stood up and started pacing. "But what if this is something more?"

"What do you mean?" Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"It feels like a growing conspiracy or something. There are answers I need to find before someone gets hurt." He kept pacing.

"Well...this all started with at Hogwarts didn't it? Maybe you just need to find answers there."

"But how? Dumbledore didn't seem to have answers. Moody got replaced by a death eater for months. Potter got hit by the killing curse. And the two people died, one of whom was the headmaster of Durmstrang!" He sat back in his chair. "What do I do?"

Umbridge was silent for a few moments faining thought. "Perhaps, you could send someone there. To gather information."

"Maybe. I guess I could send an auror find something out." Fudge thought for a moment then shook his head. "No. I can't risk wasting ministry resources with murderers on the loose. I need them tracking down major threats."

Umbridge looked at him for a few moments then her face lit up. "Oh! I know! Why not send me? Then you won't have to waste any of your best agents."

Fudge thought for a minute. "Send you? Well, Dumbledore did mention he was having trouble finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You taught me back in the day. You still have the patience for it?"

"I would be happy to." She smiled as a dark glint ran across her eyes. "I'm always glad to help a child in need."

-

Part3

-

Madam Pince walked by Fred and George in the library, eyeing them suspiciously. "What are you two up to?"

"Shhh." George whispered at her. "We're trying to study."

She stepped back blinking, then narrowed her eyes. "Right...Well, sooner or later I'm gonna find out what you're really up to." She walked away looking back at them.

For the next week, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had grown into a frenzy. The bet between Cedric and Fred and George had grown into a house war to see who had the most gifted students. Hufflepuffs were doing everything they could to help Cedric study, and Gryffindor was getting Fred and George ready. There were insults thrown around, much to the confusion of any teacher who asked what was going on.

When they talked to Hermione, she was skeptical, but willing to help. Ironically, by focusing on the bet so much, Fred and George had basically stopped pulling any pranks. The only exception was Filch who kept finding his shoes full of feathers and anonymous love letters.

Soon it was time for the Charms final exam, but the scores wouldn't be released for a week. As students grew restless to know which house had won the bet, Fred and George spent time initiating new members of the Giant Squid Cult. One student was getting initiated in Moaning Murtle's bathroom, and Murtle couldn't help laughing at the young Gryffindor.

Fred waved candle in front of the first year student. "What is our purpose?"

"To confuse teachers and cause chaos."

George nodded. "Correct. Who won the tri-wizard tournament?"

"The giant squid."

Fred nodded chuckling to himself. "Correct. Who's the baldest wizard in the world?"

The Gryffindor gulped. "Baldemort."

Fred and George smiled. "Welcome to the Giant Squid Cult Jimmy."

Murtle rolled her eyes. "You know, cults are supposed to be a bad thing."

"Exactly…" Fred and George laughed.

After a week had passed. Fred and George got their scores back, as did Cedric. Students from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were gathered around to see who won. Cedric looked at his score smiling and showed a score of 95. Several Hufflepuffs cheered thinking no one else could get that high of a score.

George smirked showing his test score, 96. The Gryffindor students cheered, and Cedric looked at George stunned. The Hufflepuff students gaped, sweating. Finally it was Fred's turn. Everyone watched with anticipation. He flipped the paper over to find a 93. A very high score, but not enough to beat Cedric.

The Gryffindor students sagged as Hufflepuff cheered. Cedric smiled at Fred and George breathing a sigh of relief. "Not bad, but looks like I win."

Fred and George looked at each sighing in defeat.


	6. Generations

Part 1

-

Professor Mcgonnagall sat in the headmaster's office looking at Albus Dumbledore. Her cloak stained from tears. Dumbledore had a look of concern. "Minerva, are you feeling all right? We've barely spoken since the incident.

Professor Mcgonnagall sat back. "I'm fine. It's just, it's not the same without Poppy. I think I'm still a little shaken is all."

Dumbledore sighed. "Minerva. Perhaps you should take some time off to grieve."

"No. The students need me." She said.

"It's near the end of the semester, and it's just testing that's going on right now. We don't need a world class teacher to procter." Dumbledore had a solemn look on his face.

Mcgonnagall looked over at Fawkes, then at a few portraits of headmasters. "That's not the only concern I have." She faced Dumbledore again. "Albus. That attack. Do you think Voldemort is back?"

Dumbledore took a minute to think, stroking his beard. "Perhaps. While there's no true conformation, something is going on, I have to wonder. That said, the Order is looking into, and Cornelius said he's focused the entire auror department on finding the people responsible."

Mcgonnagall looked at the sword of Gryffindor, then pulled out her wand inspecting it. "Perhaps, I should take some time off."

"You wish to look for them yourself." Dumbledore eyed Mcgonnale strangely.

"Yes. Maybe I can find something.

The headmaster shrugged. "If that is what you wish. Perhaps it can help, but please be careful."

Mcgonnagle chuckled. "I know when to retreat. Besides, I already beat that scoundrel Crouch once. It's not like he's Gellert Grindelwald."

-

Part 2

-

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked out of their Potions exam. Ron gasped. "Glad that's finally over."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad."

"That easy for you to say. You probably knew all the answers." Ron said.

"Well, maybe if you'd started studying earlier, you'd know them too." Hermione grumbled. "Honestly Ronald."

Harry laughed shaking his head as the three kept walking. "What's so funny?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, nothing. You guys just crack me up." They kept going through the castle until they reached Gryffindor tower. The entered the common room to find Fred and George sitting on a couch they'd moved to a window to look out it. A phonograph was next to them playing sad music. They turned to face the trio with sad eyes.

Hermione stormed over to them. "Oh for the love of. This is your reaction to losing some stupid bet!?Hoe many days are you going to keep this up!?"

Harry and Ron just snickered. Then Harry noticed pieces of paper left on one of the tables. One was titled Fallen Joke. Fred and George had been making bad poetry about the loss of planking since losing the bet. They even put up urals of themselves with sad faces.

Most of Gryffindor laughed at it, but Hermione kept getting annoyed with their shenanigans. Harry and Ron looked toward Hermione as she complained to Fred and George.

As she did, Harry and Ron headed up to the bedrooms and left their stuff at their trunks. Then they headed out of the common room. Harry looked back at Hermione. "Hey, are you coming?"

Hermione looked at him. "Oh yeah." She followed and the trio headed to the great hall.

When they got there. Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, and Maxine Oflanery were standing outside waiting for them. Cedric looked at the trio. "Oh good. You're here."

"Yeah. You said you wanted to meet?" Harry asked.

Cedric nodded. "Yeah. I've been concerned since the incident with the graveyard and that death eater."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ok. What about it?"

Cedric pulled out his wand looking at it. "I wasn't prepared to fight that guy. And I don't think most, of any of the other students could take him either. We need to get stronger."

"So...what, you want to train with us?" Harry looked at Cedric.

"Yeah. I've been training with Professor Moody, and have been working on counter spells. We don't necessarily need to learn a ton of spells, just a few specific ones to deal with death eaters."

-

Part 3

-

Lord Voldemort's presence filled the dark metal jail cell. He smiled at an old man in tattered clothes. "So, this is the legendary Grindelwald. I've been very interested in meeting you."

Grindelwald laughed. "I could say the same to you. What could Lord Voldemort himself want with an old geezer like myself, especially with all the trouble it must've taken to get in here?"

Voldemort spread his arms as though ready to hug the old wizard. "I'm in need of powerful allies for my army, and will offer you a proposition. What would you say being freed from this place, and joining me?"

Grindelwald shook his head. "If you're looking for someone to take down Albus, I'm afraid he's more than a match for me. Especially with the elder wand."

Voldemort froze, as though afraid. "H-he has the elder wand?" Quickly regaining his composure Voldemort smirked. "Well now. That's interesting Dumbledore. Even now you're full of surprises."

"So, tell me, Dark Lord. Who is the most powerful wizard in the world?" Grindelwald chuckled.

Voldemort glowered at Grindelwald. "Myself. I'll prove that when I kill Dumbledore." He closed his eyes turning away. "I'll offer you a place as one of the leaders of my army, with wealth and power beyond what you could imagine. As well as your freedom. What's your answer?"

Grindelwald smiled. "That's a great deal, almost seems too good to be true. So what's the catch?"

"I seek power, of which you have a great deal. That's all." Voldemort said.

"Perhaps, but I believe you and I have very different philosophies." Grindelwald stared at Voldemort accusingly.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "You mean the muggles. They've pushed our kind to the brink for centuries. Don't you want freedom for witches and wizards to be out in the open, not having to run and hide?"

"I want freedom for all witches and wizards. And a chance to duel Albus again sounds interesting." Voldemort smiled, but then Grindelwald shook his head. "But I don't want to enslave the muggles as you do. That would make us as bad as you seem to think they are. They're not lesser, just different. They're smart, we're powerful." He sighed. "I'm not the same man I was in my youth. And even back then, I never hated muggle borns. They're our kind. Why does it matter that their ancestry is different? How can you justify your hatred of them?"

"So this is great dark wizard I heard stories about." Disappointment showed on Voldemort's face. "You really have changed." He looked around, then had an idea. "What if I struck a deal with you then?" Voldemort asked.

"A deal?"

"You join me, and I will make sure no muggles are mistreated while you're part of my army?"

Grindelwald's eyes widened. "My, you really are as clever as they say. But don't try and play a trickster. You'd just subjugate them once I died. Both getting what you want and keeping your word. After all, you're immortal, aren't you?"

The dark lord loomed over the old wizard, anger at the edge of his face. "Should I just kill you now then?" He raised his wand.

Grindelwald shrugged. "Do it if you will. I really don't care anymore."

"I really would like your help." Voldemort thought for a minute. "What if you and your descedants had dominion over the West? I would give you and your followers full control of that region to do as you wish indefinitely. I'd also send any muggles and muggleborns over there."

Grindelwald was silent for a long while, then he stood up. "Well. In that case. I'm in." He stretched his arms and body. "This place is rather dull anyway."


	7. Summer

Part 1

-

Percy Weasley opened the door to the office of the prime minister. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Cornelius Fudge looked up. "Yes, I did. Have a seat please" He gestured toward the chair in front of his desk and Percy sat down with perfect posture. "First off, I'd like to thank you for letting me know about Olivander. It's given me a lot to think about."

Percy nodded. "Just doing my job sir."

Fudge leaned back in his chair. "I've been thinking about it. And I no longer have any doubt that You Know Who's wand was used on Harry Potter, but I have my doubts that he could simply rise back to power so quickly. Someone else must be behind the recent disappearances, and they're more powerful than him."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, sir. Who's more powerful than He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"There's only two people I can think of. One is Grindelwald, but he's still in prison across the ocean. The American Minister checked himself to confirm this, so it can't be him. The other is Albus Dumbledore." Fudge looked at Percy with a hint of suspicion, then his face softened.

Percy's eyes went wide. "Wait, what?" Percy thought for a moment. "That doesn't even make sense. Why would he attack Harry?"

"That's what I thought too. But we're talking about a genius here, I don't find it hard to believe that he knew it wouldn't kill him. And is trying to start a panic by making Harry think You Know Who attacked him." Fudge looked at Percy.

"Ok...but why would he do that?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Percy looked at the prime minister completely confused. "Wait, what does this have to do with me?"

Fudge slid over a letter. "Dumbledore recently sent me a letter asking if there was someone available to teach transfiguration at Hogwarts while Minerva Mcgonnagall searches for Crouch Jr. I want you to do it, and keep an eye on Dumbledore."

"To see if your theory is correct." Percy said.

"Yes. I want to confirm his guilt or innocence. I want to know if he's trustworthy, or if he needs to be arrested. I can't act in either direction until I have some proof." Fudge said.

"Very well." Percy stood. "I'll contact Professor Dumbledore immediately."

-

Part 2

-

The Hogwarts express rolled out of the station as Harry sat down putting the triwizard cup on his lap. It jingled with the sound of galleons. Ron looked at him. "So, any idea what you're gonna do with your winnings?"

Harry looked back at the cup. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

"Well you gotta do something right?" Ron said.

"Yeah I guess." Harry looked at the cup, then at Hermione.

She sighed. "Oh come on, you can't depend on me for everything. I don't have all the answers. Just most of them."

Harry looked out through the train window. "I guess I wanna do something that can help against Voldemort."

"You really think he's back?" Ron asked.

Harry kept looking out the window to a green pasture. "Maybe. If nothing else, he's getting his followers back." Harry said.

Ron thought for a moment. "Maybe Cedric has an idea. You could ask him."

"Maybe. What was that?" Gorilla like growls came from the hallway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked through the door at Cedric walking with Cho.

Cho sighed. "You still haven't gotten rid of that jinx?"

"No. It's trickier than I thought." Cedric looked at his shoes.

"Why haven't you asked a teacher for help?"

"I just wanna see if I can crack it." Cedric and Cho walked into a compartment. Harry followed after them. Cedric at Harry when he entered. "Oh, hey Harry. How's it going?"

"Uh, good. Listen, Cedric, I need some advice."

"Ok." Cedric shrugged.

"You remember how the triwizard champion gets a cash prize?"

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Uh...I don't think I'm the person to ask for financial advice. Maybe try Hagrid."

"Uh no I-wait, what?" Harry shook his head. " Eh, nevermind that, anyway, I figured I might be able to use it against Voldemort. I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"Oh. Huh." Cedric thought for a moment. "So you want to put it toward something that could help stop him...you could ask Professor Sprout. She's an expert in plants, maybe she knows some that could be helpful. Although professors are usually pretty busy training students, we definitely don't want to distract from that. What about that Neville kid, he's an expert on herbology right?"

"Neville huh. Maybe…" Harry thought for a moment. Then he realized his skin was getting darker. He looked up to see Cedric now had dark brown skin and Cho's skin had turned tan.

Cedric looked at Cho. "Uh how long has it been since we got our finals back?"

"Uh, 8 days I think. Why?" Cho raised an eyebrow.

Part 3-

A hooded figure in a dark green cloak walked through the streets of knockturn alley. They passed several people with crooked smiles, broken noses, and missing body parts until stopping at a brick building with a sign of a white winged lizard breathing fire.

They opened a creaking wood door to a dimly lit room full of rotting wood tables with metal chairs. Flaming candles floated just below a wooden ceiling all across the room, but there were no scorch marks. A bar stood on the right with an enormous horned skull hung on the wall behind. A muscular man with dirty brown hair wiped off a black liquid from the bar and looked up at the hooded figure. Then they gave a smile with gleaming white teeth that would've been perfect if he weren't missing teeth. "Well now. Didn't expect you here of all places Min."

The figure smiled giving the glimpse of Minerva Mcgonagall. "What's wrong with visiting an old friend?"

"Nothing at all lass." The man chucked turning to a woman with a crooked nose serving a table. "Wanda. Would you mind looking after things for a little bit?"

The woman shrugged. "Eh, sure. Whatever boss."

"Thanks." The man stepped out from behind the counter and opened a metal door. "Why don't we make this a little more private?" He walked through the door.

"Agreed." Mcgonnagall followed the man down a flight of stairs into a room with couches and chairs.

As the two sat down, the man looked at Mcgonagall. "I heard about Poppy." The man clenched his fist. "I suppose you're here because of what happened."

Mcgonnagall nodded. "Yes, at least in part."

"All right I'm in. Let's take down that murderer."


	8. Chasedown

Part 1

-

Harry, Cedric, Ron, Cho, and Hermione sat in a cabin of the train as grassy hills passed by. They looked back and forth at each others' changed skin colors. Harry, Ron, and Cedric looked black. While Hermione and Cho looked white.

"So, how long do you think this will last?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"I'm not sure. I thought I'd be able to gauge the time once the effects started disappearing but…" She motioned to her skin. "I don't even know if parts will go away over time, or if it'll just go back to normal all at once.

Cedric looked out toward a coastline in the distance. "Well, hopefully it wears off before we pull in. I'd like my father to recognize me."

The group looked around at each other as the cabin door crashed open. Draco Malfoy stepped in, his blonde hair covering a dark brown face. "All right Potter. I know you're responsible for this." He pointed at his face before his jaw dropped. "What the!?"

Cedric looked at Malfoy. "Look, we're as confused as you are right now...wait. If your skin changed too, did anyone else's change?"

"Yes. And you better fix this!" Malfoy yelled.

Cedric gave Malfoy a concerned look. "Well, I mean, I can try. But I'm fairly certain the effects will wear off on their own. I don't know what a spell might do."

"Well, do something! I can't return home looking like this!"

"I don't know. I think you look better that way." Hermione winked at him.

Malfoy's face went red and sweat formed on his face as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Ron looked at Hermione. "Since when are you that good at trolling!?"

"Just diffusing the situation. Rule one is to put angry people into an awkward situation. If they're confused while feeling embarrassed and complemented at the same time-"

"Ok we get it." Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm just wondering if this'll wear off before we get to the train station.

"I'd go with no." Cedric pointed to a train station on the horizon.

Clouds moved across the sky as the train pulled into platform 9 and 3/4. The steam of the train went away as a whistle blew and the wheels came to a stop.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked onto the platform to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley staring at them blankly. As the trio got closer the couple's eyes got wider and wider.

Cedric and Cho waved goodbye going to their own families and the trio walked closer and closer to the bewildered Weasleys.

Then two tall black kids with red hair ran up next to them yelling. "Oh come on. Don't you recognize your own son."

Fred shook his head. "Honestly, I'm starting to think you don't remember anyone."

Mrs. Weasley turned toward her twin sons. "Well I'm starting to think you had something to do with this!" She pulled their ears and dragged them away.

Mr. Weasley chuckled walking over to the trio. "Did you three had an interesting ride?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Hermione's white. It's really weirding me out."

"Oh shut up!" Hermione flicked him lightly on the shoulder.

-

Part 2

-

As Ginny Weasley got off the train she saw her mother scolding two tall black guys with red hair. As her mother looked at her, Ginny raised an eyebrow until she saw the two boys' faces.

"Fred, George? Your skin changed too?" She looked at her dark skin. "What on Earth is going on?"

Molly Weasley looked at Ginny facepalming. Then glared at the twins. "Yes. Why don't you explain to your sister what's going on?" She started walking away then turned back. "Oh, Ginny dear, we're all right over there." She pointed toward a large clock.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You guys did this?"

Fred and George glanced at their mother then whispered. "Maybe..."

Ginny smiled, shaking her head. "You two are ridiculous." She walked past them, following her mother.

Fred laughed. "Guess we should get back."

"Yeah." George pulled 5 sickles out of his pocket and looked at them. "Still can't believe Bagman stiffed us. You think we can make enough money to start up?"

"Yeah, we just need to build up enough over the year. We're gonna own the best joke shop in the world." Fred gave his brother a wild grin.

-

Part 3

-

Minerva Mcgonagall looked at a black glassy rock, surrounded by gravestones. "So this is the place?" She turned to a man with dirty brown hair as he pulled out his wand. "Hold on Turnbaker. Let's at least try to resolve this without violence."

Turnbaker raised an eyebrow. "Look, Min, I know you want to do this by the book. But we're talking about dark wizards here. They'll try to kill us when we walk in."

"I didn't say to let your guard down." Mcgonnagall walked up to the rock. "Tenebris." Green glowing lines ran across the rock forming the image of a skull.

The rock shuddered as the green skull grew brighter and brighter. Then the rock morphed, its sides melting off as it dropped to the ground. Soon there was nothing but a puddle flowing down a limestone staircase into darkness.

"Bombarda!" The ground exploded into a fiery cloud of grass, dirt, and rocks. A man with slicked black hair walked toward the cloud as it cleared. A screen of energy enveloped Mcgonagall as she lowered her wand. Turner baker stood behind her, no worse for wear

The man's eyes went wide and he split, running through the graveyard. Turnbaker chased after him. "Get back here you coward!" He raised his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" The man dodged Turnbaker's spells, again and again. Eventually he ran into a tall wood building with a sloped roof. A broken stained window sat on the second floor.

Turnbaker ran in after. "Where do you think you're going!?" He looked around, the wood floor creaking under him. Then it broke. "Aresto Momentum!" His fall slowed and his feet padded a solid stone floor.

He looked around a dark empty room surrounded by brick with stairs in the corner. He flipped a switch on the wall for light, but nothing happened. Then he pulled out his wand. "Lumos." Light surrounded the golden brown chrysophylla. Turnbaker put his ear to the wall and heard a light tapping.

He followed it as it got louder and louder, forming into a ticking sound above him.

He looked up, then at the stairs. "All right. Where are you?..." He walked up the stairs listening for any footsteps. They creaked under his feet as he got closer to the top. Then he heard a squeak. He looked back and forth ready to fight until a rat ran into view.

Turnbaker breathed out. "Sheesh. Ok, don't lose your cool. Just focus." He looked around, passing by the rat as it scurried into a hole. Then he turned back to see the man from before.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled as Turnbaker fell to the ground. "Now, let's see what you know about Dumbledore…Legimense." His wand glowed with a dim light.

"Are you really sure you want to know what that man is thinking?"

The man turned around but didn't see anyone.

"Where are you!?" He checked around for any signs of people. There was no one, no movement or sound, not anything. "So you're under the floorboards huh?" He raised his wand. "Incendio!" Flames burst from the man's wand.

He laughed as smoke filled the air, then realized what he'd done. His eyes went wide and he dashed out of the building.

The building got hotter and hotter, so he felt the heat even from several feet away. He looked at the flaming building as the wood cracked, the roof collapsing to the ground.

He sighed, sitting down. "Well, I didn't get any info. But at least I took out Mcgonnagall. I'm gonna get a huge raise for this one." He chuckled noticing a silver tabby cat beside him. The man looked at the cat. "Shoo. Get out of here! You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Otherwise I'd kill you, you dirty feline."

"Well that's not very nice." The man jumped, looking behind him to see Turnbaker smirking at him. "You didn't really think it'd be that easy to take down an auror, did you?"

The man stared until splinters hit his face. He gasped at his broken wand, then turned to see Mcgonnagall glaring at him as she put her wand away. "Now, you're going to tell us everything you know."

The man snickered. "And why exactly would I do that?"

"Because this." Mcgonnagall pulled out a wooden ruler.

The man looked before and forth at Mcgonagall and Turnbaker. "Um...what??"


	9. Insight

Part 1

-

The burrow was peaceful as the Weasley family ate. With Percy, Bill, and Charlie all coming to visit, Mrs. Weasley had made a special meal in her excitement. The Hogwarts students had turned back to their normal skin colors, Harry and Hermione had gone home, and Mr. Weasley had been given some time off before a new assignment started.

Mr. Weasley looked up from his chicken and dumplings. "So Percy, I hear you'll be working at Hogwarts this coming year."

Percy nodded. "Yes, I'll be teaching transfiguration while Professor Mcgonnagall is on leave. Professor Dumbledore was in need of a teacher for the year and the Minister himself suggested me."

Fred and George looked at each other, and George sighed. "Now he's a Professor?"

Fred shook his head. "I know, how embarrassing. Prefect was bad enough, but now this?"

Mrs. Weasley glared at Fred and George, then turned to Percy. "Well, I think that's wonderful. You could learn a thing or two from your brother, and not cause chaos on the train."

Ginny and Ron snickered. Bill, Charlie, and Percy all looked at their youngest brother and sister. Bill raised an eyebrow turning to the twins. "What'd you do this time?"

"Oh, not too much. Just changed everyone's race for a little while." Fred shrugged.

Charlie and Bill looked at each other. Then Charlie looked at the twins. "Is that a prank, or activism?"

George stood up and saluted the air. "It is the will of the giant squid." He and Fred started laughing.

Mr. Weasley facepalmed. "Oh not this again! How long are you two going to keep going on about that?"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy looked around the room until Percy finally spoke. "Don't expect me to go easy on you two this next semester. If you cause trouble at school, there will be consequences. As a matter of fact, I'll be informing the headmaster about this."

As the Weasley family groaned collectively as an owl hit the window. Bill chuckled. "Percy, I believe that's your owl."

Percy gave his older brother a death glare before opening the window to let the owl in. Then a smirk formed on his face as he looked at the letters it was carrying. They had the Hogwarts seal. One was addressed to Fred and George Weasley. The other was addressed to Molly Weasley. "It would seem the headmaster already knows of your predicament. Perhaps detention is in order."

Mrs. Weasley's face went white. "Arthur, Dumbledore wouldn't send an owl unless it was serious. You don't think…"

"No, he wouldn't expel them. Not for this.." Mr. Weasley's expression turned to worry. "Would he?"

Percy's smile turned to panicked horror as everyone glared at him. "No, I didn't mean…" he sighed sitting down.

Fred and George opened their letter.

Nice

The twins high fived. Ron looked over their shoulder to read the letter and burst out laughing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins in confusion, then each other before opening the letter.

Dear Molly,

With the tragic death of Poppy Pomfrey, there is an opening at the position of matrone at Hogwarts. Given your skill in healing magic and your kind hearted nature, I believe you would be a perfect fit for the job. As such, I would like to offer the position to you if you'll take it.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts

-

Part 2

-

Ow!" A man in torn robes rubbed his throbbing wrist. "Do you have to keep hitting me like that!?"

Minerva Mcgonagall rolled up her sleeves, raising a ruler. "I'll hit you again."

"Ok, ok, fine. Sheesh." The man looked at Mcgonagall backing into a stone wall.

"Now tell me why you attacked us and who sent you?"

"All right, all right. Look, I don't know his real name, but everyone calls him Worm Tail. He said he needed you out of the way."

Mcgonnagall's raised an eyebrow. "Worm Tail...Turnbaker, have you heard that name?" She looked at a man with dirty brown hair and a torn white shirt.

Evan shook his head. "No idea. Maybe the ministry can get some more info out of this guy." He looked at the man. "Actually, who are you?"

"Look, I'm just a grunt." He begged. "I've told you everything, just please, let me go."

"No. That's not how this works." Mcgonnagall glared at the man.

Turnbaker raised an eyebrow. "You just tried to kill us, who's dumb enough to think someone would let them go after that?"

Mcgonnagall and Turnbaker grabbed the man and apparated to a well lit room with black marble walls. An old man jumped from his desk looking at his new guests. He looked at Mcgonnagall and Turnbaker squinting. "Minerva? Evan? What are you doing here?"

-

Part 3

-

Wind blew across a field by an old wooden house. Cedric Diggory held his wand out focusing. "Lumos Maxima!" A ball of white light surrounded his wand, forcing him to shield his eyes. "Nox." The light went out and Cedric grimaced.

He gripped his wand tightly with both hands and focused. "Come on…" He focused again, closing his eyes. "Lumos...Maxima!"

His wand glowed again. This time it was even brighter. The wand burned in Cedric's hand as he tried to keep hold. His hands shook and he dropped his wand.

"Nox..." He gasped for air, falling to his knees. His father Amos looked at him in concern. "Cedric, you've been going at it for hours. Don't you think you should take a rest?"

"Not just yet." Cedric took a few seconds to catch his breath and picked up his wand. "That Crouch guy would've killed me if not for Professor Mcgonnagle. What if he shows up again?"

"Even the best of us need to rest now and then." Amos sighed. "Why, even Albus Dumbledore doesn't keep up this pace."

"Because he's already strong enough." Cedric thought for a moment. "Wait a minute. Maybe I'm going about this wrong." He stood up raising his wand. He focused on a tree in front of him and aimed his wand, "Lumos Ultimus!", a blinding golden light. It surrounded the tree in a ball of gold and white. Amos and Cedric shielded their eyes as the light slowly faded.

Amos Diggory looked at the tree as the glow became bearable. Even after the light had faded, the tree seemed to keep some of the light. Amos kept staring for several gaping, Eventually Cedric nudged to make sure he was all right. Amos turned to Cedric shaking. "What was that?"

Cedric gave him a goofy grin. "The best distraction in the world."


	10. Inventors

Part 1

-

Sun light shown through the window of a room with wooden walls lined with crochet sweaters in the making. In the center of the room, a queen size bed sat with a book listing several healing spells. Mrs. Weasley sighed, sitting on the bed and looking out the window. Her husband turned to her chuckling. "Well, based on you reading that, I assume you're going to take the job."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I don't know. I want to be prepared in case I do, but I'm still not sure. It's one thing to help the kids when they get injured here, but school injuries tend to be a lot worse. Besides, the kids might be embarrassed to have their mother at school with them. I don't know."

"I don't think they would mind. But if you're that worried about it, why not ask them? As for skill...I have no doubts." Mr. Weasley leaned in to kiss his wife.

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment about the spells she knew. Mending bones, closing cuts, counter curses, healing burns, regrowing: bones, nerves and muscles. Those last three were very tricky, though not nearly as tricky as undoing petrification and restoring memories. She didn't even know how to deal with those. "Well, what if another basilisk gets loose? I don't know how to treat petrification."

"Mandrakes." Ron popped his head out from a door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at their youngest son's face, which was covered in black soot.

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow. "Ron. What happened to your face?"

Ron laughed nervously. "Uh...nothing. Gotta go." He ducked out the doorway.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other. "What was that about?" The two walked to the door, but a blinding light came through the window for a few minutes.

By the time the light died down they were already at the front door. They stared out into the field along with the rest of the family. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at Fred and George.

Fred shrugged. "Probably just another basilisk. Guess it's time we got a rooster. Ow!" He rubbed his shoulder looking at Ginny.

She huffed, and George laughed at Fred. "Yeah we probably just need Harry." He winked at Ginny, who's face went even redder.

She was ready to slap George too, but turned at a voice from behind. "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't mean to bother you guys so much." Cedric Diggory laughed in embarrassment. He walked over, gorilla growls coming from his shoes.

Fred smiled, shaking his head. "You know, I can help you get rid of that if you want."

"Nah, I've gotten used to it. Besides, now I can do this." Cedric flicked his wand and took a few steps. Parrot squakes came out from his shoes.

"Bloody hell!" Ron looked back and forth

between Cedric and his shoes. "What sounds can you make with those!?"

"Well, pretty much any animal sound so far. I can also make it sound like thunder." He waved his wand and stepped lightly. A roaring crack came from his shoes, not deafening, but close enough. He waved his wand again, then faced Ron, who he realized had black ash or soot covering his entire face. There were a few burn marks visible where his skin wasn't completely covered. "Uh, whoa...Ron what happened to you?"

Everyone turned to Ron, finally noticing his face. He floundered for a few seconds before Fred and George grabbed him. "That...is the look of success."

Cedric's eyes went wide for a few seconds before he started chuckling. But Mrs. Weasley was having none of it. "Fred and George Weasley. Back to the house this instant." She pointed back to the burrow, not showing any emotion.

-

Part 2

-

Cornelius Fudge sighed looking at Minerva Mcgonagall over a pile over a pile of papers she'd brought in. "You don't need this much paperwork for an arrest of someone who attempted to kill you. Not to mention he's likely an animagus, based on what you and Evan told me."

"But protocol states-"

"I know, I know. But we can at least hold him in Azkaban until his trial. Can't have a dark wizard escaping now." Fudge laughed. He looked at Dolores Umbridge, who was standing right next to him.

She frowned. "Prime minister, didn't Serious Black already escape? Maybe it's better to trust an auror or an unspeakable with his custody."

Mcgonnagall raised an eyebrow. "That seems like a waste of valuable resources, not that they answer to the minister anyway."

Fudge thought for a moment. "Perhaps. But none of the unspeakables have been able to find anything, I think they'd jump at the opportunity. As for the aurors, I'm not sure they're the best at digging things up anyway. Maybe one can convince him to talk."

Mcgonnagall "Prime minister, isn't there at least someone else you know of with those skills? You might be taking an someone right out of the field before they discover something important."

"Well if it's just an issue of keeping people free to investigate, I could do it." Umbridge said. "You'll find that I can be very persuasive." She gave an emotionless smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't escape. And even if he did, he can't take down dozens of ministry wizards and witches."

The prime minister chuckled, then quickly stopped trying to regain some sense of seriousness. "Dolores can handle him. Will that suffice?"

Mcgonagall looked uncertain for a few moments before shrugging. "I suppose that could work."

"Well then, take him away Dolores." Fudge said.

Umbridge dragged the dirty man out of the room and down a hallway lined with lamps. The man had a sinister grin on his face as he was pulled into a blank room with an oak table and two Burch chairs on opposite sides. The room was well lit, but not bright. It was also surprisingly warm. Umbridge placed the man in one chair, and sat in the other. "All right Jugson. You can talk freely."

"No one can hear us huh?" Jugson sat back relaxing. "Good. So are we moving to step two then?

Umbridge nodded. "Yes, but there's been a change of plans. And with the sound spells here, no one outside this room will hear you screaming.".

Jugson shook his head. "Sheesh. That joke's too dark. Even for my taste."

"Oh. That was no joke." Umbridge pulled out her wand weighing it between her hands. "Tell me. Have you ever actually been tortured before?"

"Wait, what are you-ARGH!" He screamed as heat exploded from his chest, but the burning stopped as soon as it had started. Jugson held his throbbing hand.

Umbridge's face didn't show any emotion, her eyes completely empty. "You know you told dear Mcgonnagall a lie. You were working for Padfoot. Now, I'll ask again. Who were you working for?" She lowered her wand.

Jugson cursed her out. "What was that about!?" He tried calming down. "Look, I know I messed up...I know I was supposed to say Padfoot. But come on! Really!?" He spat out.

Umbridge shook her head. "Well that's an awful attitude. You shouldn't be so rude." She

And what is Padfoot's actual name? You know he's Sirius Black." She smiled, keeping her wand raised. "And where is your boss Sirius Black hiding?" She whipped out a pen. "Why don't you write it down."

"Ugh! Fine! You are the worst partner ever…" He took the pen and started writing. Sirius Black hired me and some others to kill anyone looking for him. He hired me at Grimwall place.

"Now, that wasn't that hard was it?" Umbridge smiled. "But we simply must fix your rude behavior." She looked over at the door. "Maybe a dementor will straighten you out."

"What?" Jugson squinted. "What are you"

"Perhaps a kiss is order, how romantic." She smiled. "And it would certainly curve that bad behavior." A dementor floated into the room.

Jugson's face went pale. "No, please." He backed away, cold sweat coming down his face. "Someone help! Please!"

"No one will hear you scream, remember? And someone needs to fix your manners." She smiled. "After all, we do live in a civilized society. How about a nice smile."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." He tried smiling, scooting back to the wall. "Civilized society. I'm sorry, just please don't."

"That's better. A nice smile." She nodded. "Yes, much better."

-

Part 3

-

Star light shown through Ron's bedroom window. He rolled his eyes as his mom. She'd made him wash his face and was now looking over the cuts and burns on his face, glaring back at Fred and George every so often. "Of all the stupid, hair brained schemes you've had. Blowing up your younger brother with fireworks..."

"Well, to be fair., they did warn me ahead of time" Ron said. "And it's just a mild sting."

Mrs. Weasley pinched Ron's skin who winced, trying not to yell. Mrs Weasley nodded. "That's what I thought." She pulled out her wand. "Episkey." Ron's wounds healed almost instantly as his skin stitched itself back together.

Fred prodded George. "You think Mom can fix venom from an acromantula?"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes turned to Fred and George. This time they weren't angry, just tired. She facepalmed. "Why? Just, just why?" Fred and George shrugged.

Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Where did you even get those?"

Fred and George looked at each other, then shrugged. "Knockturn Alley." Fred said.

"Yeah." George said. "I got the materials last week. Turns out they've got gunpowder and all sorts of muggle stuff down there if you know where to look."

"Wait really?" Mr. Weasley perked up. Then a glare from his wife shut him down. "I mean. You two shouldn't have gone down to a place like that, that was very dangerous boys. Very dangerous."

Mrs. Wealey nodded. "Two weeks. You two are grounded for two weeks." She then turned to Ron. "And one week for you young man. That means cleaning the house." She looked back at Fred and George who both gave her puppy eye looks. "Without magic."

"Rats." George said under his breath.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley snickered a little. "So, why'd you let them off easy this time?"

She sighed. "Well, the harm was minimal. And I'd feel a little guilty completely stopping their experiments after Harry's insistence on funding their work. Though why he wanted to invest in a joke shop, I have no idea."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yeah, that was crazy. 1,000 galleons, his entire winnings from the tournament, and he gives it all to them. Still trying to figure out why?"

Mrs. Weasley got a glass of water then yawned. "Maybe I should take that job. Make sure our kids don't blow up the school." She started heading up the stairs. "Though right now, I could use a nap." She turned to see Mr. Weasley heading out the door. "Uh...where are you going?"

"Uh…" Mr. Weasley looked back and forth between the door and his wife.

She squinted. "You're going to Knockturn Alley, aren't you."

Mr. Weasley looked away. "No...yeah." A giddy grin spread across his face. "Maybe there's someone who knows how an airplane works!"

"Whatever. I'm too tired to argue anyway." She waved him off, not seeing him pump his fist in celebration as he pulled out his wand. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he was gone.


	11. Unraveled

Part 1

-

Dim lights lined the black tile of an enormous circular chamber with a domed ceiling. The chamber was clean, almost unnaturally so, like something would suffocate any life that dared enter and blow it out the door. Chairs surrounded the chamber with dozens of ministry witches and wizards sitting in rows. Cornelius Fudge sat in a tall seat overlooking a wooden chair in the middle of the chamber.

The chair held a man whose head had been shaved. He looked up at the witches and wizards in ministry robes. Cornelius Fudge smacked a gabble down. "Corvus Jugson. You sit here charged with two counts of attempted murder, one count of harboring a convicted felon, and one count of conspiracy against the ministry of magic. How do you plead?"

Jugs on just stared at the prime minister for a few seconds. "Uh...what??" He looked around the room, then back at Fudge. "I got the first part, then you lost me."

Fudge sighed. "Your charged with murder, helping a major criminal, and treason."

Jugson spat. "What!? But I haven't even had a trial!"

Fudge facepalmed. "Th-this…" He facepalmed. "This is the trial."

"Oh. Well." Jugson's pupils darted away from the prime minister before looking back. "So what am I charged with again?" He smiled nervously.

Fudge shrugged. "Whatever. You can choose not to take this seriously. Your funeral I guess." He looked through a few papers before turning back to Jugson. "I'll ask again. If you don't answer I will assume you plead guilty. Now what do you plead for each of your crimes, guilty or not guilty?"

"I-ah." Jugson's eyes flashed fearfully by Umbridge then back to Fudge. "Not guilty?" Umbridge gave the shadow of a nod.

Fudge nodded. "Well then, we have a witness to your crimes. Mcgonnagall?"

Mcgonnagall stepped up beside Jugson's chair.. "This attempted to kill me along with a wizard by the name of Evan Turner. He's also following the orders of someone named Wormtail."

Jugson winced slightly and Fudge waved his hands as Mcgonnagall walked away. "Jugson. Your case doesn't look good." Several witches and wizards nodded. "If you wish to explain yourself or give evidence on your co-conspirators to lessen your sentence, now is the time."

Sweat formed on Jugson's face. "Well I." He gulped. "I do know where one of them is hiding out. Padfoot. He's at Grimwall place."

Fudge nodded as a floating quill wrote down the information. "Very well, what does he look like? And what about Wormtail, what does he look like?"

Jugson tried not to look at Umbridge. "They've both got black hair. Both have messy hair. Wormtail's young, maybe 25 or 30? Padfoot's also got messy hair. I think he was in the newspaper a few years back. What'd they say his name was...Sirius? Yeah Sirius."

A murmur broke out through the chamber. Fudge's eyes bulged for a few seconds before calling for order. As he regained his senses he leaned over his podium. "Corvus Jugson, if what you say is true, and Sirius Black is captured. You will be a free man. Until then, you shall be held on ministry grounds by Dolores Umbridge."

Jugson's eyes went wide. He glanced at Umbridge who gave the shadow of a nod.

-

Part 2

-

Darkness cloaked the sky between pinpricks of stars over a house that could've held the quidditch World Cup. Inside, Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth before his son, his shoes clanging against the shining obsidian floor. "I can't believe someone tried to poison you. That old duttering fool has lost what little touch he had left."

Draco Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Uh, poison? I mean it was unacceptable, but I wouldn't call it poison."

"Your skin changed color. For all I knew you were going to die!" The old man kept pacing. "A week of making sure you weren't going to die! A week!" He stormed toward a mahogany door with the Slytherin symbol. "If the Dark Lord were still around he'd have punished the people responsible and put in a headmaster who knew what they were doing."

"I suppose I could put it on my to-do list." Voldemort smiled from behind a mahogany desk lined on top with marble.

Lucius looked up at him, his pale face turning even paler. "M-my lord…" He blinked a few times before pulling up his sleeve. The dark mark was still faded. "Wait a minute." He pulled out his wand. "Nice try imposter, but I won't be fooled that easily. Now tell me who you really are before I kill you." He smirked.

Voldemort flicked a finger, disarming Lucius. Then he proceeded to hover in the air. "I seriously doubt a fake could do this."

Lucius' jaw dropped. "It's really you. But, how? You were destroyed."

"Yes, destroyed, but not killed." Voldemort's feet touched the ground. "And I have a task for you."

"O-of course. What do you require?"

"A few things. But to start, I want Harry Potter brought to me alive. How you do it doesn't matter. I'll also accept Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and/or Neville Longbottom. Whoever is easiest to get a hold of without arousing too much suspicion."

"Of course my lord, but if I may ask. If you're back. Why didn't you summon myself and the other death eaters?"

"I was going to, but...I liked Crouch's idea better. Hopefully it keeps the old man in the dark. At least somewhat." Voldemort pulled out his wand. "Oh, and Lucius. Don't do anything until the summer is over. Unless you can kill Dumbledore or something." He vanished into thin air.

Lucius Malfoy clutched his chest, sweat pouring down his face. After a few moments he was able to calm down and noticed Draco standing behind him. "Was that?" He couldn't even get the word out, caught on his own breath.

"Yes. It was Him." Lucius Malfoy shuddered with a mixture of fear and excitement. "The most powerful dark wizard in history is back." He took a few moments to regain his full composure. "Draco. What do you know of Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom?"

Draco frowned, as if ready to spit on the floor. "Worthless bunch if you ask me. Particularly that dirty mud blood Granger. Why do you ask?"

He weighed his options for a few moments before sighing. "I need to kidnap one of them, and bring them to the dark lord alive."

-

Part 3

-

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table of Grimwall place. Lupin sipped from a cup of coffee. "You sure this is the safest place to be?"

Sirius shrugged. "It seems to work pretty well. Haven't had any trouble yet."

Lupin grimaced. "But after what Dumbledore said, don't you think it's possible this place is compromised. What if the death eaters come after you?"

"Let them try. I doubt they'd do anything without Voldemort around. Maybe that Crouch guy, but I doubt he can get by the house's defences." Sirius flipped his wand between his fingers.

"True. But the entire ministry is another story." Mcgonnagall held her wand to Sirius's face. She whispered in his ear. "Sorry, there was no time to warn you...the ministry found out where you are and how to get in."

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other as several ministry wizards and the prime minister walked into the kitchen. Sirius's face went white, and Lupin was so stunned he didn't even react. Fudge smirked at Sirius. "Well now Black. Looks like we finally caught you."

Sirius stared at the minister, glancing back and forth between the aurors, the prime minister and Mcgonnagall. Then he noticed something. Mad Eye Moody, Kingsley, and Nymphadora Tonks were in their ranks. The aurors were members of the order of the phoenix, and knew he was innocent.

Fudge gritted his teeth. "You're lucky Mcgonnagall has asked me not to give you over to the dementors." Then his smirk came back. "But at least I have you in custody."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he felt bindings across his body. He was captured, but safe for now. Then he saw Fudge's eyes moving toward Lupin, panic filled him again.

The prime minister squinted. "Remus Lupin? You'd better have a very good reason for consorting with a mass murderer."

Lupin shrugged. "Have to keep an eye on him somehow right?" He chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter. I'm afraid you are also under arrest." Fudge motioned for the aurors to bind Lupin, who simply raised his hands.

Once Lupin was bound, the aurors searched Grimwall place for any clues. Moody found a note addressed to Padfoot from Harry Potter. "Minister." He called over. "You may want to take a look at this."

"Hmmm?" Fudge picked up the letter. "This can't be right. Why would Harry Potter be writing the man responsible for the death of his parents. In such a respectful tone too." He looked over the letter and found several letters from Potter on a desk. "These have the same respectful tone. But Black tried to kill Harry, unless, these were forged!"

Fudge snapped his fingers nodding to himself in content. Then a snowy owl flew out from the fireplace and to the desk. It dropped a letter from Harry. The ow perched on Moody's shoulder and he gave it a treat. "Here you go Hedwig." The owl then flew away, back through the fireplace.

Fudge raised an eyebrow. "Moody, you recognize that owl?"

"Oh yeah. That's Hedwig." Moody nodded. "Harry's owl actually, sometimes brings me letters from him."

Fudge gawked pointing between Moody, the new letter and the fireplace. After a few seconds he laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. This letter must be for you. Terribly sorry for any intrusion on privacy." He handed Moody the letter.

Moody opened the letter. "Uh...this is for Padfoot." He handed it to the minister, whose face just showed confusion.

He looked at the letter. It was from Harry, to Padfoot. He looked at the envelope, Grimwall place. "But that, that doesn't make any sense. If it's not forged. Then." Fudge thought for a few moments trying to figure out what was going on. Then a grim look crossed his face. "Moody, I need you to retrieve Potter. I believe he's under a confundus charm."


	12. Questions

A/N: I've decided it makes sense to split this story up and make a separate part for each year of the Harry Potter books. Also, I think suspense fits pretty well as a description, but do you guys think this is more of a comedy or a mystery? Thanks for all the comments, feedback is always appreciated.

Part 1

-

Night fell on privet drive as Vernon Dursley sat in the living room, grumbling as he read the newspaper. "Wish that problem would just stay out of that school of his, year round. Then we wouldn't have to deal with all his magic tricks."

"Oh don't let it get to you dear." Petunia brought out a place with steaming eggs. "As long as he stays in his room we won't have to deal with him too much. Besides, you shouldn't say such things. If that godfather of his hears us, there's no telling what he'd do."

"Lousy boy, threatening our son that that criminal godfather of his would come after him for so called bullying. Why if that Sirius Black ever shows up on our doorstep, I'll shoot him." Vernon smiled nodding. He thought about his old shotgun. "That'll teach him to cause trouble. If the court's won't execute him, I will. Let him come."

A knock came at the door. Vernon jumped out of his chair and glanced at Petunia. Sweat formed on his face and he laughed nervously. "Haha, I'm certain it's just the neighbors."

Petunia's face lost some color. "Of course. That must be it."

They both walked over to the door and looked out a window at the top. A man with gray hair and a gray suit and hat stood there with several people behind him in similar clothing. The Dursleys glanced at each other before opening the door. Vernon turned beat red. "What's the meaning of showing up at someone's house after dark!?"

Cornelius Fudge took off his hat. "Terribly sorry to disturb you Mr. Dursley, but I must speak with Harry Potter at once."

Mr. Dursley's face went even redder. "Filthy wizards…" He glared at Fudge in a mixture of fear and anger. "You are not coming in my house. Get out of here!"

Petunia nodded in agreement. "He'll come out to you, but you lot, stay outside!" She walked over to the stairs. "Boy! Get down here this instant! There's people here to see you!"

After a few seconds Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. "What??" He walked down the steps to see Cornelius Fudge with Professor Mcgonnagall, Professor Moody, and some other people he didn't recognize."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Professor...s?" He looked back and forth between them for an answer before Uncle Vernon pushed him out the door.

"And don't come back until your business is taken care of!" The old muggle yelled, slamming the door behind him.

As Harry glanced between the faces, he kept trying to figure out what was going on. "So…"

The prime minister cleared his throat. "Sorry for the disturbance, but we have reason to believe you're under a confundus charm."

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking at Professor Mcgonnagall. A pink haired woman at the back of the group facepalmed before Mcgonnagall spoke. "Sirius Black has been captured by the ministry. He's being held there for interrogation before his fate is decided."

"What!?" Harry's eyes went wide. "He's not being sent to Azkaban is he!?"

Fudge shook his head. "Personally I'd like to have him kissed, but I promised Mcgonnagall I wouldn't hand him over to the dementors. But to answer your question, no."

Harry gave a grateful glance to Professor Mcgonnagall before turning back to Fudge. "Sir, Sirius is innocent. Please, you need to release him immediately."

Fudge sighed. "And there's the proof. Harry, I know you don't understand what's going on, but you're under a confundus charm."

Harry glanced at the woman who was facepalming. "You know he's innocent, don't you." She nodded and Harry turned back to Fudge. "Ok, I told you this a year and ago. And I'll say it again now. Sirius is innocent. Pettigrew was the secret keeper. He's the one who betrayed my parents! Not my godfather who saved my life by the way!"

Mcgonnagall motioned Harry toward the minister of magic. "Potter, would you please come with us. I'll explain on the way.

-

Part 2

-

Harry walked beside Mcgonnagall, Fudge and the group of aurors past a statue of Merlin as Mcgonnagall finished explaining the situation. "And that about sums it up. Actually, Jugson didn't start with Sirius. He said he was working for Padfoot and Wormtail." Mcgonnagall said.

Harry did a double take. "Wait, did you say Padfoot and Wormtail?"

Fudge nodded. "Yes. Jugson was working for them. Why do you ask?"

"Those were nicknames for Sirius and Pettigrew. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"I beg your pardon, what??" Fudge asked.

"Prongs: my dad, Moony: Professor Lupin, Padfoot: Sirius, and Wormtail: that traitor Pettigrew."

"Harry, that seems a little far fetched. Why don't we just help undo that confundus charm."

"Oh for the love of...I'm not under a confundus charm! If you have that hard a time believing it, ask Professor Lupin. After all, you decided to arrest the only defense against the dark arts teacher who hasn't either tried to kill me, or wipe my memory! Well, at least not intentionally."

Fudge raised an eyebrow. "He didn't attempt to kill you...intentionally…"

"Full moon." Harry said.

Fudge looked over at Mcgonnagall. She shrugged. "Werewolves don't always have wolfsbane potion available. Though in this case it was more that he was preoccupied with saving a group of Gryffindors from an unregistered Animagus."

"Right, Peter Pettigrew. He was Ron's pet rat." Harry nodded.

Fudge looked back and forth between Harry and Mcgonnagall while Moody chuckled. Fudge took a few seconds to regain his composure. "Minerva. Are you suggesting that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are innocent?"

The woman with pink hair interjected into Fudge. "Well I certainly am. For the record, I still don't like you arresting my boyfriend. Lupin's sweet, he gets enough hate as it is. Now people will trust him even less. Jerk."

Fudge was taken aback. "Well I-Ms. Tonks."

"Don't you Ms. Tonks me mister." Tonks got in his face. " "Oh I have to protect my reputation. I can't afford a scandal like an escaped criminal." Well you know what's a big scandal, handing an innocent man over to the dementors!" She huffed, sticking a snake tongue out at the prime minister. Then she gave an apologetic shrug smile to Mcgonnagall and Moody.

"Well that, wait." Fudge thought for a few seconds. "Actually, now that I think about it, that is a good point."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So...you believe me then?"

Fudge looked back and forth between the aurors. He couldn't afford to make such well respected individuals angry, they would make particularly dangerous enemies. Even so, he couldn't simply let a mass murderer go free. He couldn't let someone harming a criminal like that go free either. There had to be something else he could do. Then a thought crossed him, there was one way to convince these people of their guilt. Surely if he could prove absolutely that Sirius Black was guilty, they would have no qualms. "W-well…I suppose I can ask Black and Lupin to talk under the effects of veritaserum to be certain. Then whatever they said would have to be considered the truth."

Tonks smirked. "That's not a bad idea. But if we're going that route, there's someone else I have in mind."

-

Part 3

-

Jugson sat on a wooden chair in a room of black marble, lined by glowing glass balls on metal hangers. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, and convince himself that everything would be fine. Then a glass door in front of him, opened. A group stepped into the room: a few aurors, the minister of magic, that Mcgonnagall lady, and...Harry Potter? He squinted at Harry, then looked at Fudge. "Is, is that…" Jugson pointed at Harry, looking between him and Fudge.

"Yes it is." Tonks uncorked a vial of veritaserum and shoved it into Jugson's mouth.

Jugson coughed and swallowed. "Ow! What was that about!?"

"You'll see soon enough." Fudge sighed. "Did Sirius Black ever work with You Know Who?"

"No." Jugson said.

Fudge nodded. "I figured-wait." Fudge hesitated for a moment before he asked again. He was wracked with fear at the name, but eventually managed to get the sentence out. "Did Sirius Black ever work with Voldemort?"

"No." Jugson said.

Fudge's eyes went wide. He tried thinking of any possibility of how that could be. He wasn't under a confundus charm as far as he knew, but still, he'd have to confirm it. If he let out Sirius Black, he had to make absolutely certain the man was innocent. Guilty until proven innocent. Still, he couldn't hand him over to the dementors with what he now knew. For now he needed to get as much information as possible while the veritaserum was still in effect. "Are you working with Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes." Jugson's eyes went wide. "Did you just give me what I think you gave me?"

"Who are you working for?" The prime minister began to sweat.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Jugson cupped his mouth, but it was already too late.

Fudge nodded. "That one I suspected." He thought for a moment. "And who else are you working with or for?"

"Gel" A glaze went across his eyes and he fell to the floor. Tonks checked his pulse, and found one. He was still breathing, but didn't react at all.

"He's out cold, but I doubt he's in any danger of dying." Tonks stood up, taking her hand off Jugson's neck. "Anyone know what he was gonna say?"

Everyone shook their heads. The prime minister's face had turned pale white. "How can this be?" He looked at the people around and pulled at his shirt collar. "I-I believe we should speak with Black, er Mr. Black about his charges." He pulled a vial of veritaserum from his pocket. "Ms. Tonks. Would you mind using this to interrogate Mr. Black. I won't force him to take it, but he will be released if found innocent under such an interrogation."

Tonks rolled her eyes as Fuge walked out a bronze doorway. "I'll go see him, but you better apologize to him and Remus for causing them so much trouble."

The prime minister's voice came from down the hallway. "If he's really innocent, I'll do more than that."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Does this mean no one's gonna try messing around with my head?"

Mcgonnagall shook her head. "That was never going to happen. I'd have made sure of it." She followed Tonks into the hallway. "Well Mr. Potter, I suppose you'll want to see your godfather while you're here?"

Harry followed Mcgonnagall. "Do you even need to ask?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.


	13. Auror

A/N-sorry for any weirdness for this chapter's format. Not sure what's up with the system right now. Also the next chapter will be the one for part 1.

-

Part 1

-

Sirius Black sat on a stool within the corner of a small windowless room. The only source of light was a single glowing orb on the ceiling, leaving the only door in shadow. His blurry eyes turned to a bed at the wall next to him. He sighed letting his dirty hair drift over the dark rings under his eyes. After a few minutes he made his way to the bed and lay down, looking up at the ceiling. "Sorry for dragging you into this Remus. I never thought the ministry would find me." He rolled over trying to find a comfortable sleeping position, but it was like the bed had been designed to be uncomfortable. Eventually he managed to get his eyes shut, but sleep still didn't come.

So he lay there waiting, for whatever the ministry did with him. There was no escaping a place like this, not with so many aurors and ministry workers. Even the door seemed impossible to open, not that he hadn't tried it anyway. He looked at the door for a few seconds, then noticed something. The old brass handle was turning. He shuddered a little, not sure what to expect. The door opened silently and a woman with fiery pink hair popped her head out. Tonks looked at Sirius, making eye contact. "Oh, you're awake. Wotcher Sirius?" She pushed the door further, letting it squeak. "There's someone here to see you."

Sirius sat up. "Really? Who?" He looked back at the open door and Mcgonnagall and Harry stepped in. Sirius smiled standing up.

"Sirius!" Harry hugged him.

"Good to see you Harry." Sirius tried to keep any shaking out of his voice as he hugged his godson. After a few moments both let go. He raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Tonks facepalmed before responding. "Fudge is an idiot. He thought Harry was under a confundus charm."

Sirius shook his head at the statement. "What!? Why??"

"Because he's an idiot, and he found Harry's letters to you." Tonks pulled out some veritaserum. "But at least he agreed to release you if you got interrogated by an auror."

"Really? That's great!" Sirius beamed.

"Yeah, just let me know when you're ready and we'll start." Tonks walked over to the corner stool and sat down.

Sirius and Harry stared at Tonks as she started humming to herself. "So...are you gonna interrogate me?" Sirius asked.

Tonks faced Sirius. "Oh, are you ready? I thought you'd want to talk to your godson and do the interrogation alone for privacy."

Harry and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure." Harry started walking out of the room. "I'll see you on the outside." He smiled back at his godfather as he went through the door.

Tonks pulled out the veritaserum vial and uncorked it. Then she handed it to Sirius who drank it. "Well, here goes. Have you ever worked to aid Voldemort in any way, and do you have any loyalty to him whatsoever."

"No. I was fighting against him, like the other members of the order of the phoenix. After he killed James and Lily, I had as much reason to hate him as anyone." Sirius gritted his teeth. "But I might as well have. As much as I hate to say it, I killed my best friend."

"And how did you do that?"

Sirius looked ready to cry. "I trusted Pettigrew. I thought he'd be the perfect secret keeper, someone Voldemort would never suspect. But in the end, all I did was seal James' death warrant. I put his life in the hands of a traitor."

"So, Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters. Is he a danger now?"

"Yeah. He didn't even hesitate. As for danger. I think he'd attack someone if he thought he could get away with it. I tried to kill after what he did."

"How did he escape you anyway?"

"Blew up a city block and transformed into a rat. He's an animagus like James and me." Sirius and Tonks both went wide eyed as Sirius kept talking. "That's where we got out nicknames: Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail."

"Sorry." Tonks said under her breath. She cursed herself for the slip up before continuing to the final question. "Would you ever try to harm Harry Potter in any way?"

Sirius shook his head. "No. I'd try to keep him safe in any way I could. I already failed my best friend. If I let anything happen to Harry, I could never forgive myself. I won't let anyone hurt him, no matter who they are. If anyone even tried, I would make them wish they'd never been born."

Tonks smiled. "Well, that should be more than enough to clear your name. With that testimony under veritaserum, you'll be a free man in no time." She pulled out another vial. "Here. This will cancel the effects of the veritaserum."

Sirius caught the vial and drank it. "Thanks." A look of relief crossed his face. "Well, the animagus thing might be a problem. But, at least I won't be handed over to the dementors for something like that." He threw a glance at Tonks. "I suppose you have to tell them."

Tonks sighed. "This entire interrogation is being watched. So...it wouldn't matter anyway."

Sirius shrugged. "It is what it is, I guess. Still..." A shiver ran down his spine. "I really don't want to go back to that island."

-

Part 2

-

Several ministry officials went through the memories Tonks had given them to make sure Sirius Black was innocent. There was no sign that she was under a confundus and no one could find any holes in the given testimony. Under veritaserum, it had to be true.

When the news reached Fudge he was sitting in his office with Dolores Umbridge discussing as he looked over and signed papers. "So what do you think of this? Do you think Black could be innocent?"

"Well, it's veritaserum. It has to be the truth right?" Umbridge said. She pretended to think for a moment. "Actually, if he's innocent, and can be trusted. He'd make for an incredibly resourceful auror. Escaping Azkaban is no small feat."

"Hmmm. Perhaps. But I'm still not sure about his mental state. And I'm still certain. I mean, laughing around the bodies of a dozen muggles, what more is needed to prove his guilt?"

Umbridge shrugged. "Perhaps he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. As for the laughter, the effects of grief aren't always predictable. If he was mourning his best friend there's no telling what his reaction would've been."

Fudge sat back in his chair. "Yes. I suppose you're right. It's always possible." He turned to see the door open as a few witches and wizards walked in. "So, what's the news?"

A woman with brown hair stepped forward. "Minister, by all accounts, it appears that Sirius Black is innocent. The one who betrayed the Potters and killed those muggles was Peter Pettigrew."

Fudge nodded until he noticed the woman wasn't finished with her report. "However. We've discovered that Mr. Black is an unregistered animagus."

"Well that complicates things. He'd have to serve 3 more years in Azkaban considering the amount of time he spent there already." Fudge stood from his desk and walked out the door before turning back to Umbridge. "You know, that auror suggestion gives me an idea." He walked down the hall, along with the other ministry officials. The only one left in the office was Dolores Umbridge. After about a minute, making sure the minister was gone, she made her way into the hall heading towards another office. She opened its smooth wooden door to find Lucius Malfoy at a desk.

He looked at Umbridge raising an eyebrow. "So, is the next part of the plan ready?"

She took her time sitting down in a chair in front of Lucius. "Yes. If all goes well, Sirius Black will become an auror. Is everything on your end set up?"

Lucius nodded, and a sinister smirk formed on Umbridge's face. "I have to hand it to Mr. Crouch. That young man is a true mastermind."

-

Part 3

-

Cornelius Fudge walked into a well lit stone room with a wooden table in the center. Sirius and Harry were sitting at the table eating and talking when they saw the minister of magic. They both looked at Fudge with suspicion as he walked. "Do you mind if I take a seat with you two?"

Harry shrugged and Sirius nodded. "Sure. What do you want?"

Fudge took a seat at the other side of the table, then faced Sirius. "On behalf of the ministry I would like to apologize for your false imprisonment. As part of that, all related charges will be dropped."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why'd you say it like that?"

Fudge nodded. "Well, there is one other problem. You're an unregistered animagus. A crime with a 20 year sentence." Sirius grimaced as Fudge paused before he frowned. "While you were in Azkaban for 12 years, that still leaves 8 years of such a sentence."

Sirius' face went white, terror spreading through him. Harry glared at Fudge. "You threatened Sirius with a dementor's kiss for a crime he didn't commit, and now you're sending him back to that awful place!? Hasn't he suffered enough!?" He stood up wanting to strangle the minister of magic, but Sirius held him back, giving Harry a stern look.

"Well, actually, about that." Fudge straightened the collar on his robes. "You see, there is a way for you to avoid any time in Azkaban. If you were to serve as an auror for one year, all charges would be dropped."

Sirius didn't react for a few moments, as the news hit him. He was a free man. And if Fudge was true to his word, he wouldn't face any charges for being an unregistered animagus. He didn't like the terms, but what choice did he have? "I'm not sure I want to work with the ministry, but I suppose I can't complain about staying away from Azkaban." He thought for a few more seconds. "And, I'll theoretically have a way to hunt down Wormtail."

Fudge nodded. "Very well." He stood up. "In that case, you start two weeks from today while everything is put in order. I'll send an owl with more details." The door closed behind the minister of magic, and his footsteps slowly echoed into silence.

Sirius stood up, picking up his wand. He looked at Harry smirking. "So. You ready to get out of this place?" Harry nodded and they apparated outside Grimmauld place. Lupin and Tonks were waiting for them at the gate.

Lupin smiled, trying to hide the dark circles under his eyes. "So, I take it you're a free man?"

Sirius shrugged. "More or less."


End file.
